Invitation Card
by Ladyquinte
Summary: It is rare for the Galley-la Secretary to visit Blueno Bar. Then, she must had certain purpose hidden in her calmness.


**Rated**: T, for the liquor and language only.

**Summary**: Kalifa invited Lucci to a ball.

**Disclaimer**: Since One Piece is not mine, you can relax that it will not be romance story or something like that. However, this fanfic is mine as well. Hope you enjoy it.

Inviting Card

Blueno's Bar never looked empty. Moreover in the evening, when the shipwright in Galley-la Company had been free from their dockyards. Since there was not quite place to visit there, usually they would gather in Blueno's Bar. Drinking and then humiliated themselves when they had already drunken. Paulie was one of them. He often drank so much that he lost consciousness and then it would be other's duty to bring him home later. Usually, it was Lucci who became volunteer.

Therefore, it was not a place for woman like Kalifa to visit. She had rather went to a café to enjoy herself, maintain her cool back there. Nevertheless, that evening, she was there next to the bartender table, drank her beer from the glass mug. Gazing through the bar and scowled. There were too many sexual harassments there; maybe she should not come in these hours. Nevertheless, it was one of those times when she was free from Iceburg. It was not that she really liked her vacant times, but when she was with Iceburg, she was always busy with his business. No chance to relax.

" Why are you here, Kalifa? Ouch… why do you wear that shameless outfit? " a shout came from the door. It was unmistakably Paulie. She even did not need to look back to assure it.

" Forget it Paulie, you don't need to look. " a modest and sounded old voice replied Paulie, it was the youngest foremen in Dock 1 for sure, Kaku. " It is surprise to meet you here, so you are alone? Where is Iceburg-san? "

" He insisted that he didn't need me. He locked himself in his room for whatever reason. " Kalifa replied, drank her beer.

" And you left him? I mean, you didn't try to know what is he doing back there? " he asked again, awkwarded. If it was something to do with Pluton, then it was a good chance to find out. However, she shook her head.

" Believe me Kaku, you don't wanna know. It is not something to do with that 'stuff'. " Kalifa said, implying the weapon they were after. " So, where is Lucci? "

There were moments for him to digest this information. And then he replied. " I don't know. In his flat maybe. But I doubt if he didn't come. " That boy sighed. _' If he is not here, then it will be I who would drag Paulie home. '_ He looked at his sidekick sadly. Although he drank liquor, he did not like how drunken folks would smell later. Then, it was Paulie. He would vomit only in half way home. Sometimes he wondered how come Lucci could do ' the duty' well, He meant without ripped Paulie's neck to death.

" He will not come? " Kalifa's asked. There was a dissapointment in her voice, which Kaku failed to notice.

" Don't worry, he usually come after…ah, there he is. " Kaku said. Smiled to his partner. Lucci came with his usual outfit. He wore brown trousers with caramel suspenders over a white tank top and shoes with black toecaps. Kaku looked at him with relief. Then, it would not be his duty to bring those folks home.

" Kalifa, it is surprise. " Hatori cooed. Kalifa smiled lightly, adjusted her glasses.

" I know. However, I will not stay for long. "

Lucci took a chair beside Kaku. " I am glad that you come. " Kaku said, but ceased after saw Lucci's deathly look. Although he was his partner for long enough time, the longest anyone could expect for being Lucci's partner, he did not like that look, maybe bit fear.

" Lucci! Will you come joint us? " a shout from corner. It was Paulie; there was no way he did it except he was drunk already. " No. I don't drink with you tonight. " Hatori replied for him. A grunted heard from the corner then.

" Beer, Lucci? " Blueno's asked.

" Yes, coo…. "

After Lucci got the beer, he drank through his mug. However, Paulie managed to come to him. His eyes were red already. As usual, he was easy to get drunk... He poked Lucci's left shoulder, the part were Hattori did not perch, hard. Made him almost choked, while the liquor spilled on his white top. Paulie laughed all loud by seeing his sidekick got pranked. While Kaku and Kalifa saw them in horror.

" Paulie, that's rude! " Kaku said, leered to Lucci who amazingly didn't spill any word from his mouth. The thing, which Kaku astonished. It was hard to keep your calm in an unpredictable place like bar. Accident was always happened there.

" That's sexual harassment, Paulie. " Kalifa said, adjusted her glasses to the bridge of her nose, and hid her smile. It was rare though, seeing anybody brave enough to do so to Lucci.

" Lucci… don't say that you are mad because of this little matter. " Paulie said amid his laugh. Lucci glared at him with deathly sight, but of course, that goggle guy didn't notice it.

" Enough Paulie, Kaku will go with you. " Lucci said, with his ventriloquist of course.

" What? Me? " said Kaku, surprised.

" Whatever. Nevertheless, it will be more fun if you join us too. " Paulie dragged Kaku along with him to the corner. Where chiefs of Dock 1 and another carpenter made the ruckus.

Kalifa released a handkerchief from wherever she kept it before and handed it to Lucci.

" Take it. " Lucci, stared at her with a grateful look, if you could say so, but said nothing. He took it and cleaned himself. While Kalifa drank her beer.

"Lucci, I come here because there is something I wanna tell you. " her tone became serious. Lucci stared at her, gave his _' If it is important, don't say it in public '_ sight.

" It is not something about ' that stuff'. " Kalifa added hurriedly, her cheek blushed all sudden.

" Coo, what is it? "

Kalifa released another thing from wherever she kept it before. This time, it was a middle sized card.

" There will be a ball which Iceberg-san must attend. It is about business, but he wants me to get another one to accompany him. " She smiled. " Ball to build relationship for business will be bore for sure, but he wanna go, this time. "

" Then, why don't you ask Kaku? "

" Kaku? " Kalifa shrugged, gazed upon the boy who was chugged at the corner. She lifted her eyebrow. " Better not. Moreover, Iceberg-san wants you to join him. "

" What about Paulie? We know that Iceberg-san trusts him more than the rest of us. "

" He will shout to all ladies in the ball due to their gown. Iceberg-san knew and rather not telling him about this matter. " Lucci took the card with disgust. Just at the time when Kaku returned from Paulie's gang and toast. His cheek flushed a bit and he smiled widely, while smell of the liquor kept soaring from his jacket.

" Paulie is very happy right now. I wonder how long his paycheck would last. " said him. Took his late seat, saw the card on Lucci's hand. " Well, what is it? "

" An inviting card. " Kalifa said calmly.

" Inviting card? " he said awkwardly.

" Yes. " She drank up her mug and rose up. " Alright guys. I think it is late already. I must back to Iceburg-san place. " Kalifa said. She arose from her seat, bit unsteady.

"Ah, this fast? Do you need me…? "

" I'll come with you. " Lucci said suddenly, before Kaku finished his words.

" Eh? Lucci? " Kaku said, awkwardly.

" See you at work tomorrow. " She said, with smile.

Kaku's smile faded away. If Lucci was not here, then…. He looked back to the pile of human body at the corner. Tilestone was on the bottom, and then Paulie was leaning over him while Lulu was not conscious enough to know his circumstance. He looked back to Blueno's, who hid his traitorous smile. Kaku sighed. " Alright, I'll bring them home. " he said bitterly.

**How is the ending? Is it strange or kinda odd? Well, I wanna make multiply chapters on this fic. You just wait it! Well, I hope I did not ruin the grammar and tenses, making other major flaws like the previous fic. **

**However, please, if you find it is quite strange or if you find flaws on it, just tell me where I did it. I still on practice using this language so please understand. Comments are welcome; do not hesitate to critic or even flare if you feel like to do it. I will be grateful afterwards. Thanks for reading, anyway…. **


End file.
